Amadalia Zuikora
Amadalia Zuikora (アマダリア・ズイコラ, Amadalia Zuikora) is one of the surviving Drakéide and one of the members of a small group that intends to rebuild Israphel. Appearance Amadalia is a young lady with long blonde hair, in two ponytails that lie on her chest. Her eyes are greyish blue. She dons a simple piece of clothing: a black shirt with a white piece of clothing with green outlines on top. On her neck, she dons a pink frilled detail. The shirt also has a green line going from her left shoulder. She wears a black skirt and shoes. She also has a bag full of seeds in order for her to cast magic spells and to plant trees and flowers. Personality Amadalia is an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She is a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and wasn't afraid to show who she truly was. She is also highly intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought she is bizarre, her closest friends understood her and eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanour and voice is often distant and dreamy, and she drifts away from a conversation she does not find interesting. She has an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest. She is completely unflappable and rarely seems anxious or under stress, even under difficult circumstances. Amadalia is very good at comforting others. She is also very loyal to the few friends she has. She has displayed admirable bravery, too. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: In order to cast magic spells, Adamalia has shown to have a strong reiatsu in large amounts. It also reacts easily with the soil, plants and animals. The Drakéide spiritual power is big but it's not felt like a pressure that pulls one to the ground. Ryūbatsu She is a Drakéiden Kidō user with a mastery in the arts of Earth-type techniques. She uses the seeds she stores in her bag to cast spells. She also known the basic common energy-type spells. Energy Spells Her capability of using offensive and defensive shouts are pretty good. She uses several barriers and stunning spells. *'Trap Shooter '(トラップシューター): A rapid-fire damaging spell; it creates a green orb of energy that is thrown and divides into ten pieces, each one dealing an average amount of damage. They can also chase the enemy, whence the name "Trap Shooter". *'Land Blast '(ランドブラスト): A powerful damaging blast of energy that moves underground and explodes when inside the range of the enemy. *'Energy Hole' (エネルギーホール): A reflect/damaging attack; Amadalia creates a sphere of energy that absorbs spiritual energy and, when commanded, she can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack a single or multiple opponents. Seed Kidō Having to use seeds to cast some spells, Amadalia developed the Seed Kidō, revealing a considerable amount of mastery in several elements. * Yama Kōjō '(山工場, Japanese for ''"Knuckle Plant"): Amadalia throws seeds on to the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. *'Tsuiseki Ki '(追跡木, Japanese for "Chasing Tree"): By throwing a seed underground, Amadalia can send it chasing the enemy that then turns into a tree that throws the enemy. *'''Seishitsu-dan (性質ー弾, Japanese for "Nature Volley"): By throwing a large amount of seeds to the opponent, several plants unleash from it, creating a very hard to avoid attack. Earth Spells Amadalia also uses several earth-type spells. * Tsuchibumon (土部門, Japanese for "Earth Divide"): By flowing one's reiatsu underground, one can tear a portion of earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are all up to the user. Trivia She is voiced by the seiyu Akika Kosaka (she voiced Ueki's adoptive sister in the anime ''The Law of Uek''i). Category:Kobold Category:Shoyū-sha-type